


Blood moon

by Crowleysqueen97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Crowley Being Crowley (Supernatural), Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Sex, Dom Crowley (Supernatural), F/M, Hot Sex, Knives, Power Imbalance, Queen of the Damned, Reader-Insert, Ruler of Hell, Sex, Weddings, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysqueen97/pseuds/Crowleysqueen97
Summary: Reader is a witch and the King of hell's lover, in occasion of the famous red or blood moon reader decides to spend a crazy night with Crowley to restore her powers.





	Blood moon

Crowley x Reader Blood moon

 

You were a witch, a very powerful one especially since you were the King of Hell's lover, you two started a relationship a few months before and now every single demon or hunter knew who you were and that it was better not to mess with you, both because of your powers and because of your King who was granting you protection.

Obviously being a good witch meant you went crazy as soon as you heard about the blood mood, you spent the previous weeks annoying Crowley about it, you annoyed him so much that he decided to take you out to see that moon if that made you shut up about it.

So that's how you ended up next to Crowley, a small fire next to him as you two cuddled against each other and laid on the cold and wet grass, at first it bothered him ''this is going to ruin my suit'' he had muttered but you knew how to shush him and well... after you took care of him and the huge bulge in his pants he was well pleased and happy about spending some time with you.

You smiled and stared at the shiny stars feeling a warmth in your entire body, it was as if those stars and the moon were recharging you, you kissed Crowley's cheek as he smiled and pulled you closer ''I am afraid it's cloudy love'' he whispered pulling you closer when he felt you shivering ''you own the moon Crowley...can't you do anything about it?'' You asked with your cute big puppy eyes, and he rolled his eyes even though he loved the way you looked ''I guess...'' he whispered flicking his hand and a strong wind moved the clouds away revealing a beautiful and shiny red moon.

Your eyes widened as you gasped and stood up throwing your hands in the air, your heart hammering in your chest ''yes!'' you cheered grinning ''it's beautiful'' you added closing your eyes taking a deep breath while the warmth inside you got stronger and you felt a reddish light surround you, you turned around to face the King of hell whose eyes were now flashing red, he smirked and stood up pulling you into his arms, your back against his chest as you cuddled close, the red aura around you surrounding the both of you in a warm embrace ''thank you C'' you whispered softly as he shrugged ''you look stunning'' he whispered against your ear kissing your cheek softly before he moved to kiss your neck making you moan softly ''the blood moon'' you whispered pressing your body against him as his hands traveled down your body turning into a tight hold around your waist ''speaking of blood'' he whispered knowing too well how powerful and tasty your blood must have been right now due to the power of the moon.

You turned around to face him and smiled cupping his cheeks to pull him into a deep passionate kiss that quickly heated up and turned into a rough one, he knelt down pulling you down with him, he reached for your bag and pulled a small knife out of it, he looked down while his face turned into a sort of guilt sadness, you noticed and pulled the knife out of his hand ''Crowley you know it's okay to me'' you whispered shrugging, actually the feeling of Crowley sucking blood out of you turned you on every single time.

He looked deeply into your eyes and it felt like he was staring right into your soul, you shakily held the knife against your chest and pressed it in a soft spot right above your left breast, right above your beating heart; you gulped and closed your eyes making a small cut over your shiny skin, blood quickly began to roll down your breast and you moaned softly, you swore Crowley's eyes shone brighter as he growled, deeply, animalistic and pressed his lips against your cut quickly sucking your shiny red blood, he moaned and pushed you down on your back sucking against the pulsing wound. You blushed deeply red and moaned loudly as you gripped his hair panting softly ''Crowley'' you whispered shakily as he continued to drink your blood with his eyes closed now, he almost looked like a child...even though he was no child, you smiled softly and moaned again running your fingers through his hair softly tugging at it; when the wound stopped bleeding he ripped your shirt open causing you to gasp and leant down licking your breast clean as he groaned ''you taste so good'' he whispered almost in a prayer, you gasped and pulled him closer to you cupping his cheek as you kept shaking in excitement ''I love you'' you whispered pressing your lips against his, your blood caused him to be more human but also more powerful, he smiled against your red lips and kissed back invading your mouth with his tongue allowing you to taste your own salty blood, you moaned and arched your back pulling away ''y/n I love you too...so so much'' he whispered picking up the knife you had dropped in ecstasy before and pressed it against his wrist allowing some blood to flood into your mouth and you closed your eyes quickly gripping his wrist pressing your fingernails around the wound to drink more blood and god it made you feel so powerful...

By the end of the lunar eclipse you were both naked in a blood mess fucking the shit out of each other, gripping, scratching skin, licking blood away, when you both reached your highs Crowley collapsed and you crawled on top of him panting heavily ''don't leave me, ever'' you said holding him tightly resting your head on his bloody chest as he ran his fingers on your bare back ''I could never'' he whispered smiling ''actually...'' he started staring at the now white moon ''wanna marry me y/n?''


End file.
